Peculiar Girl ::Revision::
by cherryblossoms21
Summary: Do you see it? Do you see the mask I wear? I wear this mask everyday. To fool people, to fool myself.' A friend of Yukina finally meets the Spirit Detectives. Can they help her through her physical and emotional problems? NEW VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL P.G.
1. Abuse

1

Chapter One: Abuse

The Mask

Do you see it?

Do you see the mask I wear?

I wear this mask everyday,

to fool people,

to fool myself.

I hide my emotions,

my tears,

my pain.

Just to keep the ones I love

happy in a fairy tale world

they pretend to live in.

I lie to myself everyday,

thinking it's right,

but deep down,

knowing it's not,

knowing that it's killing me from the inside.

This is my suicide,

my secret suicide.

Please,

break my mask.

* * *

A petite girl around the age of fourteen laid in a bed and stared at the plain white ceiling that was in her room. Her long sleeved shirt was rolled up to her elbows. Purple and blue circles seemed to be colored all over her arms and a part of a scar showed on her stomach as her shirt lifted as she moved. She sat up suddenly, as if hearing something that only the trained ear could hear. Her black layered hair, with tint of brown swished as sat up and patiently waited.

A clink of keys was heard and a person swearing could be heard from the kitchen on the first floor. A door was slammed upon, breaking of glass was heard, and then a pounding of footsteps on the stairs were steadily making their way toward the girl's room.

The girl took a deep breath and silently closed her eyes. With a great force, her door was thrust open and banged against the wall, where an indent waited for impact, obviously suffering from other times that the door was merciless upon it.

A woman in maybe her mid-thirties to mid-forties looked into the room and laid her furious brown eyes on the girl. The woman was in a tight mini-skirt and a glittering halter top that was way too much revealing. Her makeup was overdone, with her lips painted a bright red and her eyes covered with blue eye shadow.

"Marissa Ann Sherman!"

The woman screamed as she angrily stomped toward the girl on the bed. The girl, Marissa, open her startling eyes. Her greenish eyes void of any emotion, the same as her face. In a dull, monotone voice she responded.

"Yes mother."

It was statement, not a question. Marissa didn't ponder why her mother was mad, nor did she stand up for herself or make any move to comfort. She knew what was going to happen, for it was a daily occurrence.

Marissa's head snapped to the side as her mother slapped her. The sound seemed to echo through the room, but unfortunately the silence didn't last long.

"Bitch!"

Her hair was grabbed painful and she was thrown to the ground.

"You ungrateful child!"

Kicks to the stomach was received and more bruises accompanied the others.

"After all I've done for you!"

Another kick to the head rendered her dizzy for a few moments.

"You're the reason your father left!"

A couple more punches met with her face and stomach.

Her mother stopped, her breathing heavy and her once neat hair, messy and sweaty. She composed herself, and heatedly glared at the child on the ground. She turned her head and walked to the open door.

"Maybe this will finally be a lesson you learn."

And with that said, walked out and slammed the door closed.

* * *

Marissa laid on her floor. She could have defended herself, she knew that she was way stronger than her mother, then why didn't she do anything? 

She sighed and finally stood up. Marissa walked to her adjoining bathroom; she knew she had to see the damage her mother did.

She flinched as she saw herself in the mirror and looked down at herself.

The bruises on her arms. She could hide as she always did.

The cuts on her stomach. She could deal with.

But the large bruise on her face. Oh boy...

She lifted her head to look into the mirror again and hesistantly touched her cheek and realized it was beginning to swell. Marissa sighed again and looked up to the ceiling, searching for an answer.

Softly, she spoke to herself.

"What am I going to tell Genkai?"

That's right. Genkai.

**Author's Note: Yes this is a totally brand new revision of Peculiar Girl. I'm not satisfied with the other version, hence why I couldn't go on with it. So... hopefully this one will turn out ok! **


	2. Meeting

_Italics -_ Flashback

'Blah' - thoughts

"Blah" - speaking

2

Chapter Two: Meeting

Recap: That's right. Genkai.

_It was raining slightly, the wind whipping her hair back sending tiny water drops to hit her face. She was walking from school to a place she should have called 'home', but she never would. Hearing some unusual sounds coming from the streets, she looked up in time to see a gang of boys cornering a petite girl with unique hair. They kept going forward, forcing her to step backwards into an alley._

_Marissa made a choice._

_She followed the group into the alley._

"_Please go away. I'm just trying to get home,"said the girl with the sea foam hair. Her eyes teared up as they pushed her roughly against a wall._

"_Haha! Sorry girlie, you're not goin' anywhere unless it's with us," replied one of the thugs. Marissa stood in the shadows, waiting. For a few minutes, she just stared at the gang. 'What's with the horns on their heads?' she thought. 'A new fashion perhaps, though it's odd...'_

"_What do you want with me?" the girl said as one of the horn wearing boys grabbed her wrist._

"_We've got orders to capture you ice maiden. Stop playing innocent!"_

_The black haired girl had enough._

"_Let her go."_

_They all turned, surprise that someone followed them._

"_Well look what we have here boys, a human! We're going to have some fun here!" their apparent leader of the group said._

_Marissa's face became blank, she just stood there and stared. 'Okay, I know something's wrong with them when they call me human, have horns, and when one of them is... blue and orange?'_

_The blue skinned leader raised his index finger to the sky and then pointed it to her. "Get her!"_

_The boys, creatures,- whatever they were- leaped toward her in a group. Marissa barely dodged them, having little to no experience what-so-ever. All of a sudden she found herself backed up against a wall with one of them about to punch her. Catching her breath fast, she immediately squatted down, and winced as his fist landed with the brick wall. Pressing his pressure point on his neck, while it was distracted with his hand, knocked him unconscious and now she was left with three more ... things. _

_She moved away from the wall, not wanting to be cornered again, but sadly enough she was. Two of them were on either side of her. With a strangled battle yell they both leaped at her at the same time. Common sense told her what to do and she calmly just moved out of the way. If it was a different situation, she might have smile or mentally laugh as they both collided, fists connecting with each other, and then falling into a pile._

_A sudden pain erupted on her face and the impact flung her against a wall. The last remaining was standing. He -what she hoped was a he- was truly ugly. His purple horns and blue skin with orange blotches was wet from the drizzling rain. His form shaking with what she thought was rage._

"_You bitch! How dare you knock out my team! That hit is just the start!"_

_He lunged again at her, this time with a knife. Heart racing, she barely dodged to her left. She hardly dodged again and hoped that she would be lucky and make it through this. Right, left. Left, left again. She barely scraped through the uneven match. Marissa knew she had to try to switch to offense. She wasn't going to last long trying to avoid all his attacks. _

_All of a sudden, her eyes widened. A invisible switch clicked inside her and she soon faced the ugly man. Everything around her seemed to be in slow motion. The girl laid in the corner, eyes full of concern... for her perhaps? The thing lunging toward her, about to try to stab the knife into her heart. She immediately took her chance and pounced upon it. She swiftly kneed him in the stomach and with all her strength, punched him square in the nose. As she finished her actions, everything seemed to go back to regular and she soon found herself enveloped in a hug._

_The sea foam girl hugged her and Marissa saw behind her lay the blue skin thing, knocked out with blood streaming down his nose._

_She was let go of and the petite girl bowed down._

"_Thank you so much for saving me! My name is Yukina."_

_Surprised by her gratitude, she responded in her soft voice a few seconds later._

"_I'm Marissa. It was no big deal."_

"_Yes it was!" replied the crimson eyes girl named Yukina. "Please, come over to my house where I'll treat your wounds and answer any questions."_

"_It's no-_

_Giving her a stubborn, yet gentle look, Yukina took her hands in hers. _

"_No, it was a big deal Marissa-chan. Please."_

_Unable to say no to her pleading eyes, Marissa agreed._

That day, Marissa followed Yukina back to a temple. It was there where she met Genkai and was told about the three worlds and found out that those things that she fought with weren't humans, but in truth demons. Ever since that eventful day, Genkai started to train her. It was tiring, yes, but she had to control and harness her spirit energy and at least know some moves to defend herself and others too. It's been around six months since Marissa met and became friends with Yukina.

Marissa sighed again as she took one more look in the mirror. Sooner or later she would have to tell Genkai the truth. This wasn't the first time she was injured and had to explain herself. One time her ankle was sprained and she told Genkai that she fell down the stairs. It wasn't exactly a lie because it was actually how she sprained her ankle. She just omitted the fact that her mother threw her down the steps. The kind, but stern lady was like the a grandmother to her and she was no naive person. For all Marissa knew her teacher could already know everything, but was just waiting for her to confide in her.

Glancing at the clock, she quietly gasped. It was already four forty -five and she her training always began at six. It took around an hour to get to the temple, so Marissa took a quick shower and put on her training clothes which consisted of a tight long shirt and capris, both in black. Brushing her wet hair while deciding to air dry it as she quietly crept out of her room. She silently got out of the house and started to walk towards the temple.

* * *

Arriving right on time, she started to walk up the many stairs leading toward the entrance. At the top was Genkai, sitting in the traditional Japanese way while drinking her tea. It was a ritual that her beloved teacher always waited there for her to begin training. 

A frown painted it's way on her wrinkled face as Marissa walked forward.

"What happened to your face? Don't tell me you fell down the stairs again."

Hearing the way she said it, Marissa automatically knew that she was suspicious.

'Lie or tell her the truth? I can manage to lie if I don't look her in the eye, but she's been nothing but kind to me.'

Marissa looked at the ground, quietly speaking.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

Marissa was right when she thought Genkai was suspicious when she saw her sensei narrow her eyes through the corner of hers.

Genkai stared at her for a few moments before sighing deeply.

"Today's not the day that you tell me your secrets, but you will one day child."

"Thank you," came my soft reply.

She put her empty cup down and her tone hardened.

"Okay! Give me 50 laps around this place to warm up right now!

"Hai."

With that said, Marissa started to jog and began her training.

* * *

Two hours later

"YUKINA! OH YUKINA MY LOVE! I HAVE RETURNED!" shouted a carrot top boy who looked like an imitation of Elvis.

"Kuwabara, SHUT UP! Sheesh, why did we bring him again Kurama?" said a black haired teen who's hair was greased back. He gave out the vibes that screamed 'punk'.

The teen named 'Kurama' answered him, his red flaming hair hiding his annoyed green eyes. "Because he kept singing about his love to Yukina last night, Yusuke and-

"And wouldn't shut up until we said he could come," interrupted a shorter boy of the four approaching the entrance. His gravity defying black spiky hair with a white star-burst in the center stood straight up.

The boy known as Yusuke groaned as the carrot top, Kuwabara, continued to yell.

"YUKINA! YUKINA WHERE AR-

WHAM!

A hit in the head from Yusuke stopped Kuwabara from yelling.

"What the hell did you do that for Urameshi!"

"Stop being such a dumbass Kuwabara! Thank God, there's Yukina now."

Yusuke didn't even complete his sentence before Kuwabara ran to the said ice maiden. He kneeled before her, hearts in his eyes.

"My dear, sweet Yukina. I, the handsome Kuwabara, have returned for you!"

She looked a tad clueless at what he said, but she smiled brightly nonetheless.

"Oh Kazuma! I'm so glad that you've all returned safe."

She slipped through his hands and ran up to the others, happy to see them too. Kuwabara -stupidly- closed his eyes through this exchange and was ranting off to himself. He opened his eyes to find that his 'love' was not with him and fall to the hard ground, head first.

"You can do it!"

The spirit detectives stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"I believe I heard Genkai's voice," said Kurama.

"You're right fox. She's in the room to the right of the baka."

"Who's stupid?" asked Kuwabara.

"The right of Kuwabara, eh? Let's go pay the hag a visit!"

"HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

They continued walking to the door, ignoring Kuwabara.

* * *

Inside the room, Marissa was doing push-ups. But this wasn't your normal push-ups. Marissa had about 100-150 pounds on her back. She had to use her spirit energy to do them and to not be crushed. She was crouched down and sweat covered her hair. Blowing a few strands that escaped her ponytail, she breathed deep and used some spirit energy to lift the weight. 

'76,' she thought.

The door slid open and she slightly looked up to see four boys and Yukina.

Seeing what was happening, Kurama started to apologize for interrupting their training session.

"It's fine, we're done for now anyway."

Sending a nod to her, Marissa used an amount of her spirit energy and it lifted the weights off her back.

"Mari-chan! What happened to your cheek?" asked Yukina.

Softly smiling at her only friend's concern she replied, "It's nothing Yuki-chan. Trust me."

"Yuki?"

Smiling brightly, though with concern still in her eyes, Yukina answered Kuwabara's question. "Mari-chan calls me Yuki because it means snow. She said it suits me." With another smile Yukina introduced everyone to Mari, and Mari to the four boys.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mari. Have you known Yukina and Genkai long?"

"Hn."

"HI!"

"Yo, why are you training with the hag?"

Speaking softly again, Mari responded to the boys.

"It's nice to meet you too. Yuki-chan has told me a lot about you all. Yes, I would have met you before, but it seems that every time I stayed over you were all on missions."

"And to answer your question dimwit, Mari is my new student."

Eyes bugged out, Yusuke's mouth opened and closed with no words coming out.

With a serious look, he turned to Mari.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note: Well, that's chapter two! It's WAY different than the original Peculiar Girl and I'm happy! More details, better... much better! PLEASE REVIEW!**

I'd like to thank _**-incessent embers-**_ for reviewing!


	3. Inner Turmoil

Chapter Three: Inner Turmoil

_Yukina was right.. Her friends are amusing and fun._

Mari was at home recalling the events earlier. After Genkai 'lightly' beat up Yusuke for his "dumb-ass comments that he should stick up his .."-well, that's what Genkai said- , the group ate dinner and just talked around in the dojo.

She smiled lightly, remembering the many fights that Yusuke and Kuwabara got in. _But you can just tell they really care for each other.._

A door slammed open downstairs, and Mari winced. _Mother's home._

Moments later, loud footsteps were heard coming to her room, but surprisingly her door wasn't slammed opened as the front door was.

Her mother calmly stood at her entrance, hatred filling her eyes. Her gaze steadily remained locked on Mari, forcing her eyes to stay focused only on hers until she allowed.

"Why are you still here and alive?"

The question hit Mari hard.

Her mother's eyes became fiercer.

"Didn't you get the clue? I've wanted you dead all these years! Everyday, I pray that you would just die, but you just won't! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

She broke the gaze, and turned around to leave her room. Her mother paused before she left, "I wish you were never born.." And with that said, she walked out of the house, silent greeting Mari as she heard the car's engine start and leave the silent house again.

Crystal drops started to fall from her eyes. Her nails dug into her skin, trying to stop the flood of tears, trying to control herself.

_I thought I could do it. I thought I could stop crying. Dammit, I knew she didn't love me or ever want me! But.. why does it hurt so much.. why does my heart hurt so much finally hearing those dreaded words from her.. Maybe..maybe I can grant my mother's prayer.. Maybe I can finally make her happy.._

* * *

"Why the hell does she have so many steps?!" 

"wheeze Wa-wait fo-for me Ura-ames-shi!!"

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara saw Genkai looking at the stairs, her eyes seemingly not blinking.

"Yo! Grandma! What are you doing out here? Trying to scare the birds away?"

Silence met his remark.

Puzzled looks crossed both boys faces.

"Is something wrong hag?"

A short reply answered Yusuke. "It's noon."

Scratching his head in confusion, he replied, "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Yukina came rushing out.

"Is she here? I heard voices and, oh. It's just Yusuke and Kazuma.."

"What's going on?!"

"Marissa is always here at six on the dot. No matter what. Even if she was sick with a fever or when she broke her leg, she's always here at exactly six."

Footsteps were heard coming from the steps and Yukina hopefully looked at them, waiting for the person to come.

"Good afternoon everyone," said Kurama. He and Hiei calmly walked toward them, confusion fell on the red head's face as the ice maiden's face fell. "What's wrong Yukina?"

"We don't know where Mari-chan is! What if something happened to her?" Tears started to form in the girl's eyes.

"My dear Yukina, don't cry! We'll go check on her right now if that'll make you feel better!"

"Re-really Kazuma?"

"Of course! For we shall valiantly sh-

WHAM!

Yusuke "lightly" punched his friend and started to drag Kuwabara away.

"Okay Kitty Boy, let's go check up on her now."

"Ow! Ow! OW! Let go Urameshi!"

* * *

Fifty-two minutes and 35 seconds later, the four boys finally ended in front of a medium sized blue house. Knocking on the door ended up fruitless when after fifteen minutes, no one answered. Checking the door, the boys discovered it was unlocked, and stepped inside. 

"Mari?!"

"MARI?!"

"Miss Mari, are you home?"

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked around the first floor, making sure that Mari wasn't there.

Meanwhile Hiei decided to look upstairs.

Opening the first door to his left, he found a bathroom. The second door, a closet. Opening the third door, halted all his movements. His sensitive nose was suddenly assaulted with a metallic scent.

"Come up here now."

The command stopped the three boys, and they rushed up the stairs.

There, in the middle of the room, lay Marissa Sherman, surrounded by her blood.

* * *

Many thanks to **KooriKitsune**, **Yanielle**, **Wandering Geek**, **-incessant embers**- for reviewing!! It's been so long since I've last updated.. Sorry, but I hope to got reviews still! 


	4. Decisions

I know it's a pretty short chapter, especially since I haven't updated since who knows, but it's a start again. I reread the original PG, and I realized the revision will be completely different from that.

Also, thank you to my reviewers, and those that put my story on alert. Clearly you've been too kind.

'Blah' - Thoughts

"Blah" - Talking

4

Chapter 4: Decisions

The blackness seemed to be blurring rapidly and she couldn't understand why.

'I never knew that death's darkness swayed to one side like', her thoughts were cut off as ruby blood eyes stared down at her, 'wind'.

And her thoughts stopped as Mari once again reached unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing that she noticed when she wake up was sea foam green invaded her visions and the feel of beads being indented into her shirt.

"Yuki?" she whispered out.

The crying ceased and puffy crimson eyes stared at her. The apparition blinked once, then twice before launching herself at Mari.

"I thought I had lost you! You were drenched in blood, and you wouldn't wake up! You wouldn't wake up and I thought maybe I did-

Yukina was cut off as Mari pulled her into a hug. It was suddenly silent in the room except for the constant sound of pebbles of sort falling to the hardwood floor.

"Yuki, thank you, but you shouldn't cry for me. I'm sorry, but I'm right here, yes? I'm awake, Yuki-chan, I'm awake."

The gems fell rapidly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

The gang could hear everything from outside the door, but chose to remain silent for the ice maiden who, for the past eleven hours, had not left her friend's side.

They might have sat there for awhile until Genkai came strolling down the hallway, kicked them out of the way and slammed open the door. The two girls looked up startled in their embrace that they never heard anyone from outside. Genkai then simply kneeled down in front of Mari and cuffed her head.

"Hey!" She rubbed her head, and looked at her sensei waiting for an explanation.

"Baka," she said crossly. "You were supposed to be the student with brains (faint yelling was heard in the background sounding suspiciously like, "I'll show you brains with my fists!"), not the one that almost dies on me without finishing their training."

And though she didn't say it like Yukina, Marissa knew how much she scared her.

"I'm sorry."

'But I had to to stop.. stop feeling. Stop everything.'

"Thank you all for your help, but I'm going to g- 'home?' g-get going." She caught herself before she said home. There was no place called home, not after that failed attempt.

"WHAT?" Eardrums hurt slightly from Yusuke's loudness.

"You can't leave without telling us what happened?!" Kuwabara surprisingly said in a reasonable speaking voice.

Mari eyes looked hopelessly down as she tried to plot her way out. "But I must go," she said with a strong conviction in her voice.

"Why," replied Hiei.

"Yes," continued Kurama. "Why do you want to leave so quickly; why won't you tell us what happened?"

'These two would make fine police officers. And Christmas decorations,' she thought as her head rose to look at their eyes.

She rose with her head and started walking towards the door. Kurama and Hiei blocked the exit suddenly, and Mari's eyes glossed over, contemplating.

"Guys, maybe her mom's worried or something. Just let her get some rest," Kuwabara exasperatedly said. He was tired of watching them dance around the girl's issues. Whatever they were they would not be solved tonight. "You'll be back tomorrow, won't you?"

Mari turned back to look at the others. Her gaze searched out Yukina's and Genkai's primarily. She smiled faintly. "I promise to be back tomorrow everyone."

She turned back again to the exit, looking at the two demons blocking her way. They searched her eyes for the truth of her words, and found something for they moved out of the way without a word.

The group watched the lone girl walk down the steps and out into the wood's path. They stayed there until she became a blurred figure, then a dot, and then nothing at all.

"We're just supposed to let her go?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yes," bluntly Genkai said. "She never breaks promises."

Crimson eyes shed one more gem, and the figure bent down to pick it up.

"I hope you never make a promise you can't make true Mari-chan."


End file.
